The Candle Will Burn Out
by doubleteamed329
Summary: PostRENT:Roger&Mimi have a daughter and The Bohemian Family has to deal with a huge lose. One of the Bohemian's life is crumbling while others are trying to live life as much as they can before they crumble too. Chapter 9 is up! FINALLY!
1. It's Just TirednessRight?

**A/N: **I don't own anything about RENT except this plot.

* * *

**Special Thanks to Sargent Snarky** for the help with editing and other things that she has done so far to help with thisstory!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Colleen! Hey Colleen wait up!" yelled a shorthaired teenage boy as he ran up to Colleen.

"Huh? What Jonathan?" asked Colleen, bored.

"Do you have a partner for the Social Studies project yet?" he asked, catching up with her.

"Umm… no, but I usually do my projects on my own. Why?" Colleen answered the rare question.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to work together?"

"I…uh… I'll think about it, okay? I'll get back to you."

With that Colleen started quickly down the street towards the subway. _At least it's Friday so I don't have to talk to him till Monday._ As she sat in her normal seat, she started to contemplate having Jonathan as a partner.

_I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, he is really smart and, I guess I'm more artistic than to him, so it could work out. I don't think he would be too shocked about where I live. Not that I'm ashamed or anything. Just when I was younger and invited friends over, they weren't very… understanding. Is that the word? Yeah. I guess I should talk to mom and dad first._

After a few more minuets spent people watching, Colleen's stop came up.

"Ah… Alphabet City," she said taking a deep breath, hoping for a small bit of fresh air, but all she found was the normal smell – diesel fuel, piss, and other things that she wasn't sure of. Not that she even wanted to know.

"I'm home!" shouted Colleen, as she dropped her backpack by the sliding door and started to walk around the house to see who was there.

_Huh? I wonder where…DUH!_ Colleen smacked her forehead with her palm as she quickly went out to the fire escape. As she quietly made her way up the stairs she heard the soft strumming of her dad's old, beat up guitar. His back was facing her as she snuck up on him. Then she suddenly grabbed his shoulders as she greeted him.

"Hey Pops!" she said, laughing as he jumped around to see who hadwoke himof his daze.

"Okay, for one thing don't sneak up on me, _and_ **don't** call me Pops. It makes me sound old!" said Roger, joining in her laughter. "How did school go today?" he asked, as he picked up his guitar that he had dropped when she jolted him out of his daze. He put one of his arms around his daughter and led her back to their loft.

"It was school – tests, projects, drama, but normal. Oh, but I was wondering if I could invite my Social Studies project partner over." Colleen spat out the last part of the sentence quickly.

"Er… sure; I guess. I doesn't bother me, but you might wanna check with your mom just to make sure."

"Can do!" said Colleen happily as she walked over to pick up her backpack. "Hey, can we go to the Life Café tonight?"

"Only if you get some of your homework done first, so you're not doing it at midnight on Sunday," said Roger, slumping down onto the ratty couch.

"Okay. You're such a dad," joked Colleen, walking to her room.

_And you're such your mother's daughter,_ thought Roger, smiling after his daughter._ She has her mom's big, brown, doe eyes, personality, and charm. Pretty much everything is the same, except for her dirty blonde hair and temperament. She got that from me._ Roger shook his head and snatched his notebook off the table to see if he could come up with anything good.

After about an hour and a half later, Colleen emerged from her room looking extremely happy.

"I got Math and English done!" she chimed joyfully. "Can I call the others to meet us there?"

Roger looked up from his work and started to nod his head when Mimi walked in.

"Meet us where?" she asked, tiredly.

"Hey, mom! At the Life Café for dinner tonight. It's okay right? 'Cuz dad said that we could go if I finished some of my homework, and I did!" Colleen sounded pleased with herself, and she started to walk towards the phone.

" Uh, yeah… I guess that's okay," said Mimi, rubbing her neck, "I'm just going to take a shower; then I'll be ready to go."

"Great! Thanks, mom!" said Colleen joyfully, as she picked up the receiver and started to dial Maureen, Joanne and their adopted daughter, Daphne, who was the same age as Colleen. _I hope Daphne is back from choir practice._ As Colleen started to call the people in their tight-nit group, Roger followed Mimi into their room.

"Mimi? Are you okay?" Roger asked, concerned. Mimi had been tired _a lot_, lately.

"What? Oh yeah, it was just a long day. The girls were really rowdy today, and then I had to start learning the choreography for the instructors dance for the competition next Saturday." Mimi finished with a sigh.

"Okay." Roger didn't sound convinced. "The shower should help wake you up." Roger bent down and kissed her on the cheek as she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few." With that Mimi walked into the bathroom, and Roger went to go check on Colleen.

* * *

**A/N:** Next Chapter to come! Please review! Oh andI will probably delete Goodbye Life, Hello Disease sometime soon. So keep reading! 


	2. The Life Café,HAIR,& Talking On The Roof

**A/N: I changed a few things in this chapter (put in a few names and stuff) But i do not own RENT so Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

"Hey everyone!" Maureen shouted as she waltzed into the Life Café fallowed by Joanna and Daphne who ran over to Colleen.

"Hey girl!" Daphne squealed as the two best friends hugged, "Mrs. Larson is insisting that you join choir _again_. She said that I should tell you that the songs have improved and that…" Colleen cut her off.

"You can tell her no, again. I like to sing at least descent music, not the usual crap that she picks out. And anyway I don't have time now because I got a part in Hair!" Colleen finished with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Are you serious? That is so cool! Have you told your parents yet?"

"Nope, when everyone gets here I plan on telling them."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll _try_ to stay quiet." The two friends continued to laugh and talk about their days when Collins walked in with Mark fallowing a few minuets later. The normal greetings and comments were made when Colleen stoop up on her chair and cleared her throat. When that didn't work Colleen let it out.

"Excuse me!" bellowed Colleen, "Don't I get any congratulations?" Everyone had a confused look on their face except for Daphne, who was giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"For what?" Collins was the first to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"For making the part of Sheila in Hair!" replied Colleen nonchalantly. Then everyone grasped what she had said and started to celebrate. Colleen was hugged and kissed by everyone and Roger ordered wine and beer for the group except Colleen and Daphne who didn't care. They were having too much fun without the help of alcohol.

"Colleen, I'm so proud of you!" Mimi hugged and kissed her now beaming daughter.

"Me too honey." Said Roger mimicking Mimi's actions.

"Thanks guys." Colleen pulled both her parents into a huge bear hug.

"Colleen, I'm really sorry that I can't stay any longer to celebrate but I'm really tired from work today, but we will celebrate just the two of us soon okay?" said Mimi yawning.

"Yeah mom, I understand." Colleen hugged her mom one more time and walked her out of the café before returning to the party.

Even though the party was interrupted by beepers a few times, it continued till around midnight. The Bohemians had once again kept the Life Café open past its normal closing time. As they walked out into the cold night air the group went its separate ways back to their homes.

525600

When Colleen and Roger made it up to the loft they found Mimi asleep on the couch. They didn't want to wake her so they quietly made their way up to the roof.

"Congratulations again, sorry that your mom couldn't stay longer but she had a rough day at work." Roger said, brushing off his chair.

"Yeah, that's what she said," replied Colleen as she stared into the clear night sky, "She seems to be tired a lot lately."

"Yeah I noticed. But ever since I came back from Santa Fe she hasn't been as full of life as she had been before I left." Said Roger, as he tilted his head back to look at the stars.

"Well that makes since. I mean from what you have told me, I'm lucky to be here and we are all lucky that she is still around. Maybe she is just going through a stage or something." Standing up, Colleen walked over to the edge of the roof. When she looked down she spotted the spot that had ANGEL spray painted on it.

"Or something, I don't know. I have a feeling that she should start to feel better after her dance recital." Roger began to make his quiet attempt down the fire escape. _I sure hope your right_. Colleen thought as she followed her dad. Mimi was still asleep on the couch. Roger quietly whispered goodnight to Colleen and carried his wife into their room.

Colleen slowly walked into her room and slowly walked around it. Colleen looked at all the old photos on her walls and dresser. She had collected over the years. Many of the pictures were of her parents and their friends when they were younger and some of her when she was a baby. She even had a few of Angel. Even though she had never met her, Colleen felt like she knew Angel from all the stories that Collins and her mom had told her. As she continued to look around the room she filled her mind with stories of the past. Stories, like the pictures, she had acquired over the years. They held information of how they all met to the night her mother almost died. But the one story she was never told about was why her parents decided to have her. They knew that the child would most likely have been HIV positive but they still took that chance. Even for the nicest people luck can run out, so within a couple months of Colleen's birth they knew she was HIV+. Colleen may have missed more than a few days of school because of it but otherwise she was perfectly normal.

After looking at the photos and reminiscing awhile longer Colleen spotted her book bag in the corner. _Oh yeah! I need to ask mom about Jonathan coming over_. When Colleen had made her mental note she changed into an old tee shirt and shorts then fell into bed, falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

Hope you liked it.The Chapters should get more exciting soon. Reviews keep me going so please review and continue to read!  
THANKS!♥ 


	3. We will see you soon OR one of us will

**A/N: Its short sorry, but I wanted to post it anyway. I dont own RENT (as you know) ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

When Colleen finally stumbled out of her room wearing red plaid sweats and a beat up green sweatshirt, she found her mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Man she really is just like you," said Mark, who was making coffee in the kitchen, "sleeping late and the whole plaid thing." Colleen rolled her eyes and looked at the clock; it was already 12 in the afternoon. She made her way over to her parents and in what was a sorry excuse for a recliner.

"When do your rehearsals start for Hair?" Mimi asked. _She is sounding much better than yesterday. _Colleen thought.

"Um, I think Monday. Since we want to start the performances by late March," Then Colleen remembered her mental note, "Mom, is it okay if I invite my Social Studies partner over to work on a project?"

"Yeah that's fine with me. What's your project?"

"We have to research a Benedict Arnold, West Point, and him deciding to become a traitor and all that jazz. Mr. Rapp decided to have it do by next Monday! He can be such a mean teacher sometimes, but then he will go and let us watch some of his films from when he was in college. Teachers can be so confusing." Rolling her eyes, Colleen went to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. She picked an extremely hard bagel and poured a glass of Orange Juice.

"So… what do you guys have planned for today?" asked Colleen making her way back to the chair.

"Well I don't have any classes today, so I'm up for anything. What about you?" Mimi turned to look at Roger.

"Er… I have band practice tonight at 7:30 but other than that I'm free. What do you girls want to do?" Roger immediately regretted saying his last sentence. Mimi and Colleen looked at each other and then in unison,

"Shopping!" They both started to laugh and Roger let out a deep sigh. _Why do I even ask,_ thought Roger as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine but I don't want to spend the entire afternoon doing that. Maybe we could all go to the Life Café or something for lunch or dinner."

"Okay works for me!" chimed Colleen as she chugged down the remainder of her Orange Juice and ran into her room to get ready. Mimi laughed and went to her and Roger's room to grab their coats. After Colleen was ready they headed out for an afternoon of shopping. They didn't by much; just a tee shirt for Colleen, Mimi got new tights for her Ballet Class, and Roger got a pack of new picks for his guitar.

"I'm beat," Colleen piped up, "Lets go get some food."

"Okay, want to go to the Life or someplace else?" asked Roger, relieved that they were done with shopping for now.

"Um… how about we go to that place." Colleen pointed to a restaurant across the street.

"The Moondance Diner? Sure. I've never been there but let's try it." Roger took Mimi and Colleen's hand and they walked across the street.

After dinner the group headed back towards the loft. As soon as they got there Roger grabbed his guitar and shouted his goodbyes then headed towards where his band practiced. Colleen went into her room and worked on more of her home work. Mimi went out to the fire escape and sat until Mark walked in and made her come inside so she wouldn't get sick. After about an hour Colleen came out of her room ready to do something.

"Let's do something! I'm hyper lets go to the Life!" said Colleen as she jumped around the loft.

"I'm up for it, and Roger will probably be back soon so we could wait for him." Mimi said as she walked over to the sink and washed out Mark and hers coffee cups.

"Uh… sure but I'm going to run out and do some filming first. I'll meet you guys there around 9 okay?" said Mark, picking up his camera and wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Okay! See you soon!" Said Colleen and she went to grab Mimi and her jackets. When she walked back out she found Mimi collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**(Evil laugh) CLIFFHANGER! Review tell me what you think. Chapter 4 should be up soon! Till next time...♥**


	4. Hospitals Bring What?

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Writers block is EVIL! I know the chapter is short but i felt like it needed to be posted. Chapter 5 will be up shortly so don't worry! I don't own RENT i just own the plot. ENJOY!

Chapter 4>

"Mom!" Colleen screamed as she ran over to her mom's side. Colleen felt for a pulse and found a very faint one. Mimi was breathing but was having great difficulty doing so.

"Someone call 911!" Colleen shouted as she ran over to the door to see if Mark was on the staircase.

He wasn't.

_SHIT! Okay stay calm. Call 911 and get her on the couch_. Thought Colleen as she ran over to the phone with tears starting to run down her face. After making the phone call she carried/lifted/dragged Mimi over to the ratty couch. About five minuets later the ambulance arrived and took Mimi and Colleen to the hospital.

On the ride over Colleen tried to think of a way to get in touch with someone. _Mark is out filming and doesn't have a cell phone, cross him off. Dad is at band practice and I think he is at the drummer's house. Crap I don't know that number and no cell to call. Collins is… working I think and no cell phone. Damn these people need to get upgraded! Okay um oh! Joanne! Thank God! She has a cell phone AND pager! Pager! DUH! They all have pagers! I'm such an idiot! Okay as soon as I get to the hospital I will use one of their phones and call Joanne's cell phone and then page the others._

After sorting all of that out Colleen looked over at her mom. The paramedics were busy working on her. Mimi's face was very pale and she looked so helpless. A few minuets later the younger of the two paramedics started to ask Colleen some questions. Like any other diseases that Mimi had besides AIDS which Colleen had told them about right away. Soon after they reached the hospital. The paramedics raced Mimi into it and Colleen fallowed close behind. She finally found a phone and started the numerous calls that she would have to make. She was able to reach Joanne and she had said that Maureen, Daphne and her would be there as soon as they could. Colleen finished making all her calls and then went into the waiting area. About ten minuets later Maureen and Daphne burst in. They ran up to her and both hugged her at the same time.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? Is she okay? Do you know what's going on? Can we see her?" Maureen started asking as fast as she had just entered. Then she ran off without an answer to find a doctor.

"Well?" Daphne wanted the answers to the questions that her mom had just asked.

"I'm fine, but I haven't been able to see her yet. I think the doctor said they had to do a lot of tests of something. But otherwise I'm clueless." Colleen took a deep breath and then slouched back down on the chair, Daphne followed in suit.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay." Daphne said quietly trying to sound cheerful. Joanne soon walked in and asked Colleen the same questions and then went to go find Maureen. Mark arrived about a half hour later saying that he had gone back to the loft and left a note for Roger. Colleen slowly got more and more tired and eventually fell asleep in her chair.

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome! Chapter 5 should be up soon! Until next time!


	5. Hospitals Bring Tragedy

**A/N:**Here ya go! A nice long chapter (at least i think so) I dont own RENT as you know. Anything else? Umm i guess not except ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

About an hour later Colleen awoke to find Collins, Maureen, Mark, Daphne, and Joanne sitting at random spots around the waiting room.

"Where's dad?" Colleen asked rubbing her eyes.

"He's in with your mom right now. They just let him go in. He was pretty distraught when he got here and they had to wait for him to calm down first. He almost knocked out one of the doctors in the process but he is doing better now." Answered Mark as he stopped fiddling with his camera.

"Oh, umm okay. Do you know if I can go in?" Asked Colleen as she started to stand up and head towards where they had taken her mom.

"Yeah I think so." Mark said as he started to mess with his camera. Colleen nodded as she walked through the swinging doors towards her mom's room. When she reached the door she found her dad sitting on a chair next to Mimi's bed holding her hand with is head down.

"Dad?" Colleen quietly tried to get his attention. He looked up with tears stains on his splotchy face. He quickly got up and hugged Colleen.

"They said that her AIDS has gotten worse then ever before. They…they" Roger tried to finish but started to cry again. Colleen was a little bit stunned. She had never seen her dad cry before and for her is was a little awkward.

"It's going to be okay. She will be okay." Colleen said softly hugging her dad again and then leading him back to his seat.

Colleen pulled up a seat next to her dad. As she sat there she felt numb. The only noise that she was hearing was the soft crying of her father and the beeping from the machines that Mimi was hooked up to. She slowly drifted into her memories.

_Her mom swinging her at the park while her dad sat on a bench playing his guitar. Mimi taking her shopping for dresses for her first dance. All the parties at the Life Café. Going to her dance performances. _

Colleen was awoken from her memories when Mark entered the room.

"I thought that you guys might want something to drink." He said handing Colleen a cup of hot chocolate and her dad a cup of coffee. Roger nodded his thanks and then turned back to Mimi.

"How's she doing?" Mark asked looking concerned.

"From what I know her AIDS is full blown I guess and well Dad wasn't able to finish the rest." Colleen said quietly looking back at her dad.

"Is _he_ okay?"

"I don't know. He's in pretty bad shape. I'm not sure if he should be in here right now." Mark nodded in agreement. Then he walked over to Roger and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on out to the waiting area. The doctors will tell us if anything happens." Roger looked relentless to go but he eventually stood up and fallowed Mark out. Colleen looked back at her mom.

"I know you can make it through this mom. You can do this. Please be okay, for dads sake." Colleen said quietly then went back out to the waiting area.

Roger had his head down in his hands and Joanne as sitting next to him rubbing his back and everyone else was standing close by. Daphne ran over to Colleen and hugged her. Then all of a sudden Roger stood up looking extremely angry and then stormed out of the room, heading towards the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Daphne asked.

"The roof" Everyone else replied in unison.

"Oh…" Daphne quietly, "Come on, we need to get you some food." Grabbing Colleen's arm and started to lead her out of the room. On the way out Colleen looked back at Mark. He caught her glance and nodded.

"I'll go talk to him in a few minuets, after he calms down." Colleen nodded her thanks as Daphne pulled her towards the cafeteria.

After Colleen ate a little bit of a sandwich she and Daphne walked back towards the waiting room. When they walked through the doors they found everyone except Mark and Roger.

"Mark went up to the roof about five minuets ago." Joanne informed Colleen.

"I think I'm going to go up there to see if I can help." Colleen turned and walked towards the stairs. When she reached roof level she found Roger and Mark quietly talking on the roofs edge.

"Hi." Colleen said quietly towards them. She sat down on the other side of her dad, "You doing better?" He looked at her through sad eyes.

"If I hadn't been at band practice I could of help. I could have done something. I should have been there." Roger said looking back down at his feet.

"There was nothing you could of done." Said Colleen, "Don't blame yourself. She will be okay. The doctors are going to do everything they can to make her better." Colleen finished as she tried to take her dad's hand but he pulled away.

"NO! They can't make her better!" Roger said loudly, "Even if they make her a little bit better but she will just be in and out of hospitals and she won't be able to be herself. She's dieing and there is nothing I can do. And because of me you're going to have to watch me go through the same thing and then your going to have to deal with it."

"ROGER! Don't talk like that!" Mark swatted him on the head, "Mimi has always been weak. You're strong Colleen's strong! And you are both too stubborn to die." Colleen managed a weak smile but she knew her dad was right. Roger just shook his head continually until Maureen came running up.

"Roger, Colleen! Hurry!" Maureen grabbed both their hands and pulled them quickly back down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Colleen asked as they hurried towards Mimi's room, but Maureen didn't answer. When they reached the room it was full of doctors and nurses. Roger let go of Maureen's hand and ran over to Mimi almost knocking down one of the nurses.

"MIMI! No you can't! Come on you've been through this you can do it. Mimi you can't leave!" Roger yelled as he saw the doctors trying to revive her. One of the stronger male nurses led him out of the room. Colleen just stood there awestruck.

"No." She whispered very quietly and stood in the doorway. A few minuets later she heard a solid beep and someone say, "Time of death 8:33"

Colleen couldn't believe it. She slowly walked back to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for news. She saw her dad crying over in the corner and Mark was trying to comfort him but it didn't seem like it was working. Everyone looked up from his or her seats looking for an answer form Colleen.

"She's… She's," Colleen took a deep breath, "She's gone." Then after all her hours of trying composed she crumbled. She fell to the floor sobbing. Collins ran over to her and helped her to a chair. The others looked at each other in disbelief. A few minuets later a doctor walked over to them.

"I'm sorry but Mrs. Davis passed away. You can go in now to say your goodbyes if you would like." She said quietly then made her way out of the now dead silent room. No one could bring themselves to go back into her room. Slowly they said their condolences to Colleen and Roger and made their way home. Mark went back with Roger and Colleen to their loft. The two Davis' walked into their rooms and fell asleep crying. Mark stayed on the couch that night. While Mark was sleeping he had a dream of when he was walking through the cemetery on Halloween.

_How did we get here? How the hell..pan left--close on the steeple of the church. How did I get here, how the hell? Christmas! Christmas eve, last year. I could a night so frozen be so scalding hot? How can a morning this mild be so raw? Why are entire years strewn on the cutting room floor of memory as single frames of one magic night forever flicker in close up on the 3-D Imax of my mind. That's poetic- that's pathetic. Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door? And Collins choose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums. Why did Maureen's equipment break down? Why am I the witness and when I capture it on film does it mean that its the end and I'm alone._

Mark woke up suddenly with one question left in his head. _Will I be alone?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. I know its sad but remember Mimi is with Angel. Next Chapter will contain Colleen going back to school and the Bohemians dealing with losing Mimi. **Reviews are welcomed with open arms!** Please tell me what you think!  
Until next time! ♥ 


	6. Peppers and Resolutions

**Okay** so here ya go the 6th chapter! I cant really think of anything to tell you about it except its whats going on in Colleen, Mark, and Roger's heads. Oh and in Roger's part I based somethings off Rent The Movie because I have not had the pleasure to see it on Broadway yet so sorry if its not asJ.Larson authentic as it could be. I dont own RENT as you know and ummm Apprécier(ENJOY!)

* * *

**Peppers and Resolutions**

The shock was still there. It was a long lasting burn like a habanero pepper, it was a shock at first and then it continued to burn. The burn reached down inside you and burned everything, numbing your mind, heart and soul in the process.

Colleen had finally dragged herself out of bed. There was no way that she was going to school today but her body was use to getting up early. She wondered into the kitchen in some ratty sweats and a tee shirt. Her face was splotchy from her late night crying. She saw Mark stirring in his sleep. She walked over to the kitchen and looked through the carnets for some coffee grounds that she could use. After finding some remnants of coffee she started to make some coffee for her dad, herself, and Mark. A couple minuets later Mark finally woke up.

"Hi," Mark said softly, "I have to go get a few things but I will be back later. Okay?"

"Okay." Colleen nodded and then slowly walked over to the couch, slumped down and closed her eyes. A few minuets later she heard Mark leave. With her eyes still closed she began to think of what happened over the last day.

_ Every think had been going fine. She was tired but that's all. It's common to be tired when you are teaching three classes a day and then learning a new dance almost week. No one had expected this could happen so soon. I knew that she had had a very close encounter with death about a year before I was born but she seemed to be doing fine, everyone said so. I guess her body just couldn't handle it anymore. She gave out. It wasn't her souls time to go but it might have been her body's time. I don't know how I'm going to get through this but I will. No matter what I WILL get through this and live life as much as I can. I will do my best in the play and I will help dad manage the house. Dad, shit. Great, fuck. He is going to have an awful time. Not that I mind but I'm going to have to help him through this as well as deal with it myself. This is going to be a long…how long?_

Colleen jerked her head up as if she had just had a light bulb go off in her head. _This is going to be a long…FOREVER._

With that Colleen stood up quickly and walked quickly into her room and locked the door.

* * *

Mark had stayed the night to make sure that everything went okay but he had to run out for some errands early in the morning. The only sounds he had heard last night was Colleen's sobs and Roger's fazes of rage. Mark had not wanted to leave Colleen there but he had to pick up some more film for himself and work. As Mark walked briskly down the street he began to go through everything in his head. He knew that everyone, including himself, had a lot ahead of them.

_ I was able to help Roger through withdrawals. But that was his life…no love then. Even though it did not breath, hear, or care he loved it. Now I have to help him through this withdrawal. This time is going to be a lot harder though. This time Mimi was his drug. It kept him alive, it made him want to be alive. That is before Colleen was born then he had two things to keep him going. But this time he will have to learn to live without his love. The one that could breath, hear, and care, but not just care, love back. Roger was going to have to live without Mimi, his love, his soul mate, and his life._

These thoughts ran through his mind as he walked down the street. He was able to help Roger before but he wasn't so sure he could help him as much this time. But Mark made a resolution with himself, if he couldn't help Roger get through this as well as before we would make sure that he helped Colleen in everyway he could. Mark shook his head trying to clear it and continued to finish his errands.

* * *

Roger sat in his room starring at the mess he had made last night, and holding a shoebox. In one of his many rages he had torn the room to pieces. Everything in the room reminded him of Mimi. The pictures on the dresser and her clothes, but besides the more obvious things he had kept a box of random things that had to do with Mimi and his relationship. Mimi didn't know but on the night when she had asked him to light her candle he had kept it. Since Mimi had thrown it on the floor he had meant to throw it away after she left but he had kept it. Next to the candle was a small box that looked like it had contained food at one point and it had. Mimi had given him a box of meatless balls as a gag gift after the night at the Life Café. As he continued to look through the box he began to drift into deep thought.

_ Mimi…oh Mimi why did you have to leave me? I can't live without you; I'll die without out you. I won't be able to make it. I need you. You are my life. I don't think I can deal with myself. I wasn't able to…I should have told you more that I love you, I should have told you that I loved it when your candle burnt my skin, I should have told you so much more but it's to late. _

Roger had a quick succession of flashbacks.

_ Mimi waltzing into his loft asking him to take her out, and him kicking her out for bringing back the slowly dying thought of drugs. Everyone at the Life Café dancing on the tables and Mimi and him talking in the cold night air as the snow fell on their heads. Joanne and Maureen finding Mimi in the park, and Mimi coming back from death after his song. Mimi telling him that she was pregnant and Colleen being born, and then Colleen being diagnosed with HIV._

Roger violently shook his head.

_ NO! Stop! Don't think all day. There are other things to dive into! Making ends meet, paying the rent. Helping Colleen…Colleen. I sure wasn't much of a father was I? Well that's going to change! I will be the best father that I can be. I will help her get through this. I'm sure this is tearing her apart, her mom dying, seeing me like this. I'm sure Mark had wanted to get my tears on film with this perfect photo opportunity. Wait why am I thinking like that? Mark helped me through my other withdrawal he will be able to help me through this. He doesn't want to see me sad, he is going to help and be caring, that's his personality. He always needs to help someone. Now he has Colleen and I to help and I won't be as bad as last time. I will take his advice and help with Colleen. I need to be more of a dad, hear that Mimi? I'm going to be more of a father. I have been too much of a friend. I will act like a dad and help Colleen through this—not expect her to help me._

After looking through a few more things in his box he left memory lane and walked out of his room to go check on Colleen.

* * *

**So** that was the 6th chapter...what did you think? I thought it was pretty good insite into their minds. But it's not what I think it's what the readers and critics think. Please review I would REALY like to know what you thought. Oh and for those who want to know, the Jonathan kid will be comming back shortly (he has a pretty big roll in this Fanfic). Can you ever guess how I got his name? haha Okay soI know its sad right now but this is adrama filledstory! Okay so thats all for now.  
Till Next Time...♥ 


	7. Blue Nail Polish and an Idea

**Okay **so I dont plan on righting many Mimi in heaven chapters but I decided to have at least one. Umm I cant really think of much, Thanks for all of the GREAT reviews! and i dont own RENT yadda yadda yadda, Bon Chance! (good luck)

* * *

Blue Nail Polish and an Idea

"What the…?" Mimi sat up slowly rubbing the back of her head, where a new bump was forming.

_Why am I on the floor?_

Slowly Mimi stood up looking around the loft. Everything looked the same but something was different. There was a feeling about the place. It was a feeling of hope and life, which was different from the shy happiness and small bits of dread that usually filled the loft.

_This is weird._ Thought Mimi as she walked around the room. _Where was Colleen? Wasn't she getting their coats?_

"Colleen, where are you?" Mimi wondered out loud as she went to go check the rooms. She found no one. Then she heard the door sliding open and the clacking of heals. Mimi walked out of what was usually her and Roger's room to find the unexpected.

"Mimi-chica!" Angel squealed as she ran up to Mimi and hugged her tightly, "I've missed you! How are Collins, and Roger, and everyone? You look _goooood_, girl! How's Colleen, still lively as ever I hope! Oh and I'm so excited that she…" Mimi cut her off, pulling away.

"Oh my god! This cannot be happening! NO! Aren't you supposed to tell me to go listen to Roger's song or something?" Mimi's face began to pinch up as she tried not to start crying.

"I'm sorry," Angel, said quietly, pulling her back into a huge, "I can't. Last time it wasn't your time to go, but this time apparently it was."

"No, I still have dance and Colleen's performance and Roger! How can it be my time to go?" said Mimi shakily as tears started to slide down her face.

"I don't make the rules, I just follow them. The big Guy said that it was your time and that all I was allowed to do was help you get comfortable and through this, but not let you go back." Angel whispered as she stroked Mimi's hair, "But there is one thing you can do. You're allowed to leave little signs for people to let them know your there and listening. Like for Collins I have had him see people with blue nail polish once in a while to remind him. And remember that beautiful flowered skirt that you found at the GAP?"

"You had me buy it?"

"Well no, I just thought it was really cute and put it were you could find it, which you did."

"So I can leave anything for anyone?" Mimi said cheering up a small bit.

"Well yes but you just can't leave notes for letters."

"Oh well, I have the perfect idea!"

"Okay lets go get it set up!" Angel and Mimi linked arms and walked out of the loft and down the street.

* * *

**Its** short i know and im sorry but i felt like it was a good chapter to put up so there. crosses arms like little kid and sticks our tongue anyways humor me with reviews and tell me what u think! Thanks again until next time...♥ 


	8. A Sign For Mark

**I finally return! I am SO sorry for not posting sooner but I had writers block and then I went to camp and then school stuff, well lets just say that I have been VERY busy. Ok so more chapters to come! Oh and thanks to all of the people who sent me ideas for signs:renthead324,OneSong05,Sargent Snarky,dreamer893 and Special Thanks goes to luvforsawyer who gave me the idea for this chapter. I have decided that I'm going to use all of your guys's ideas so there are going to be a BUNCH of chapters to come. Thanks again! oh and i dont own RENT...ENJOY!**

**A Sign for Mark**

"Come on! Get up you have to go to school!" Mark whined as he pulled at Colleen's leg. A muffled yell replied back to him from the mass of pillows and blankets.

"No I don't! If dad doesn't have to go anywhere neither do I!"

"Your dad has nowhere to go and if he did I would drag him out of bed like I'm _trying_ to do to you!"

"Can I please just have one more day?" A much nicer version of Colleen replied. Mark could tell that she was pouting under all of the pillows. _Why do I let her hang out with Maureen so much?_

"NO! You have already missed to much school and you're screwed on finals as it is." A slight rustling replied him but with no demeanor of getting out of the bed. "Okay fine. I will just call the school and tell them you can't be in Hair, and that they will have to use your understudy." Mark said slyly as he started to walk out of the room. As he was leaving he heard some loud movements and a sudden wait on his back that made him fall to get ground.

"Don't you dare you little pumpkin headed, white, albino, fucker." Colleen said in a screaming whisper so that her dad wouldn't hear her.

"HEY! That's Collins line!" replied Mark as he pushed Colleen off him. "So I guess this means your going to school?"

"Shoot. Yeah I guess but only because your evil and know my weak spot of drama." As Colleen said "drama" she struck a very dramatic pose, which got Mark laughing.

"Oki doki Miss Tony, go get ready." Mark started pushing Colleen towards the bathroom.

"Oki doki?" questioned Colleen.

"Yes oki doki. Now get ready!" With one final shove Mark pushed Colleen into the bathroom.

After making some coffee for himself, Mark walked out to the fire escape. He took a deep breath. He was very relieved that Colleen was acting mature, or at least more mature than Roger was. Roger had been trying and Mark would give him that but he still wasn't in full parental mode yet. While letting the coffee fill his nose with its delicious aroma and fogging up his glasses something caught his eye. He cleared off his glasses and looked below his fire escape to what used to be Mimi's. No one had lived there in a while so he was surprised to see something out on it. Sitting in the corner was a lawn chair. Hooked to one of the lawn chair's arms was a pair of handcuffs pilled on the seat of the chair was bubble rap. _Weird. That's something you don't see everyday. _As Mark turned to leave a sudden flashback hit him.

"_Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred." Mark said laughingly. After Mimi gave a little preview Roger started ranting on Mark._

"_And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days."_

"_Ha, Ha very funny." said Mark as he swatted Roger's hand out of his face._

"Whoa, that was weird. I haven't thought of that in a long time!" Mark said walking quickly back out to the fire escape to check if he really had seen the lawn chair.

"Thanks Meems." Mark said quietly and walked back inside to find Colleen eating cereal.

"Morning!" Colleen greeted Mark with a mouth full of Frosted Flakes.

"Morning to you too. Happy you finally got up and ready." Mark said smiling.

"Why are you smiling so much? All I did was take a shower." Colleen asked jokingly.

"Huh? Oh nothing I just remembered something that reminded me of your mom." Mark said looking at Colleen.

"Really? That's cool. You know I have been remembering all of the good times that we used to have. She used to dance me around the room while dad played the guitar, you know." Mark nodded. He had seen them doing so but usually let them enjoy being a family, but sometimes he filmed their little dance parties.

"Yeah I remember. Okay well it's time for you to get going, you don't want to be late." Colleen rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack.

"Tell dad that I love him and that I will be home as soon as school's done." Said Colleen, as she headed towards the door.

"Will do. See you later." Mark said while refilling his coffee cup.

"Bye!" And with that Colleen headed out of the loft.

_Okay one down, one more to go. It's time to get Roger onto his feet and tell him that he needs a job. Or at least try to get a record deal. Here comes the "I'm not going to sell out!" speech. Well here goes nothing. _And with that thought Mark started towards Roger's door.

**Well? How did you like it? I know it's kinda short but atleast its something! PLEASE review! reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside! haha ok well while you wait for more of my lovely chapters why dont you go check our a random story that my friend and i wrote while we were at camp. The title is What Happens when Wizards and Bohemians Get Together but i think it only fits Togeth so you might want to try both! anyways until next time!♥'s!**


	9. Telling Someone

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating as soon as I should have!!! but I hope people will still stick with me and keep reading! This is a realativly short chapter but more will come asap. IDONTOWN! enjoy! oh and italics are thoughts..**

Telling Someone

"We are so sorry for your lose Colleen. All fo your teachers have given you resonable amounts of time to turn in the work you missed and catch up on tests."

"Yes, thank you." Colleen said quietly. She was sitting in and overstuffed chair in the counselors office. After about 30 minutes of her 1st class she had bee called down there. The counselor had now repeated herself a couple hundred times about if she ever needed anything blah... blah... blah.

"Okay, so I guess you should head back to your class." Colleen nodded and started to leave, but the counselor stopped her.

"Colleen? Tell your dad if he needs to talk I'm here for him too." The counselor said with a small smile.

Colleen glanced down at the counselors left hand. _Figures..._ Since being back at school she has had 2 of her teachers and 1 student, besides the counselor, who were single and told her to tell her dad that they would "be there for him." _Why did I ever let him inside this school?_ Collen rolled her eyes and left the office.

After a long day of appologies and concern, Colleen was ready to go to rehersals. She had missed alot already but was going to try hard to catch up.

"Hey Johnathan."

"I talked to Mr. Martin, he said that we can turn in our project whenever we finish." Johnathan informed Colleen when her caught up with her.

"Project...? Oh right, okay that's good. Do you wanna start this weekend? I have rehersals all this week." The two continued down the hall as Johnathan continued.

"I know, so do I. I got the part of Berger."

"I didn't know you could act...or sing." Colleen said with a laugh.

"Haha yeah, well I guess Mr. Peterson liked my "dancing on tables" skills."

"You should talk to Mark abou that, he might be able to give you a few tips."

"What?" Asked Johnathan confused.

"Oh nothing. When you come over this weekend you will get to meet him."

"Uh...okay. Come on we need to hurry up or we will be late." Johnathan quickened his pace and pulled Colleen behind him.

* * *

After rehersals Johnathan walked to the subway with Colleen.

"You are a really great actress." he complimented her.

"Thanks, you too!" After a unsteady silence Johnathan took a deep breath.

"Umm... if you don't mind me asking, what did your mom die of?" he asked quietly. Colleen's breath quickened for a couple seconds while she thought to herself. _Do I tell him? It's nothing I should be ashamed of...COME ON COLLEEN just tell him, he asked nicely._

"Well...er...it was a combination of things. Like exhausten and uh... AIDS."

"Oh...wow." Johnathan ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah... but at least now she is in a better place and hopefully it will make my dad be more careful."

"Your dad is sick?" Colleen nodded.

"Yeah, he is HIV positive...like mm- other people I know." Silence followed her last statement._ Oh God that was close. You're such an idiot, you almost told him you had it. He probably thinks my whole family is screwed up and will tell the whole school!_

"Colleen?" Johnathan's voice jolted her out of her thoughts, "I just want you to know, I won't tell anyone, okay? My Uncle died of AIDS a couple years ago so if you ever ant to talk, I'm here to listen," she nodded, "My Uncle and I were really close.People in my family didn't really like him because of his lifestyle, but he was really nice and could play a mean set of drums."

"Thanks cool. I'm sorry for your loss. Sorry, but I need to catch my train. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Colleen smiled at him as she grabbed a seat and the train pulled away.

* * *

**Please review...with sugestions, comments, ect. PRETTY PLEASE...**

**RogerREVIEW or I will...I'll beat you up!  
fanfic readers HA! no you won't!  
Roger Okay probably not but I'll do something worse!  
fanf. readers Like what?  
Roger I'll have the author put me back in plaid pants!  
fanfic readers OKAY OKAY you win! we will review!!!!!!  
Roger haha i win!**

**see now you HAVE to review otherwise the plaid WILL return!**


End file.
